Fighting Dirty
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Kid, Liz and Patty never really fought fair. Not that that was a bad thing :3


**My very first Soul Eater fic about Kid and the Thompson sisters! I tried my best, considering I'm not too familiar with writing about them. Just some teamwork/partnership relationship going on. And some humor too, of course :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**

Fighting Dirty

"Damn it! I hate nights like this!!"

A certain, black haired Shinigami with 3, incomplete white lines on the left - and _only _left - side of his head, stared angrily up at the sky. "The moon's in a crescent shape! It's not an invisible new moon, nor is it a perfectly circular full moon! It's not even a _half _moon! Even as a _half _moon it's still symmetrical! But a _crescent_! It's only symmetrical if you cut it _horizontally_! And the same goes for the gibbous moon! Why does it have to be shaped like that?! The stupid moon should just spontaneously combust!" Crocodile tears flowed down his face and left a long trail behind him as he flew down the alleyway on his skateboard.

"Oi, Kid! Just shut up about the stupid moon!" Liz snapped. "It happens all the time and you _always _have to point it out, so just quit it! We're chasing after a murderer here, _remember_?" The pistol in his right hand seemed to vibrate with her pissed-off agitation.

"Hya, hya! Murderers!" Patty chirped in her carefree squeal from his other side.

"Shut up!" Kid wailed. "I _know_ we're chasing him! But the moon is _mocking_ me!"

"What the Hell am I gonna do with you?" Liz mentally face-palmed herself. "Let's just _try_ not to let this one get away, at the very least, okay?"

"Okay…" Kid sniffed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I swear, it's like dealing with a little kid…"

"He's hiding!" Patty's delighted call alerted Kid and he snapped out of his tantrum.

Abruptly, he halted his flight and stared down one of the other alleys to his left. A bulky shape that did not match with the other shadows stuck out like a sore thumb to Kid's hawk-like vision.

"Stop right there!" He called out in a sharp tone. "For the unjust murders of 6 of the good people of Death City, I am here to avenge them!" Kid straightened up, glaring down at the man before him and trying to appear more menacing that he was when facing something un-symmetrical.

The man had a big build, and as he turned to face the Shinigami, Kid could see that his face was cursed with a constant scowl. Without warning, the man pulled a gun and shot, but Kid dodged as easily as though he were doing it in his sleep. "You'll need to do better than that!" He spat. Without even taking aim, he fired off two precise bullets directly at his adversary. Surprisingly, the murderer was faster than he thought and dodged both.

"And so will you." The man's voice was husky and deep, like a lion's growl. "It's one-on-one so stop trying to act like you're at an advantage here." Again he shot at the boy and Kid glided out of the way.

"This is too easy." Kid mused, almost disappointed. "Maybe I should make it more amusing…"

Before he could finish, he felt a slight pain on his right hand as a bullet grazed him. Smirking, he made it look as though he dropped his gun, but instead, he threw Liz across the alley. His weapon skidded to a halt behind his opponent. "Liz!" He called out as though he were concerned. His false panic seemed to work and his adversary became smug.

"Now don't get cocky, kid. You're down one pistol." He scoffed.

Kid sighed inwardly at how gullible this guy was. Even when he was trying to draw this out a bit, this fight was not getting any more interesting.

"Fine, let's just stop trying and finish this up." He decided. Doing a flip on his skateboard to avoid another bullet, he nonchalantly lost his grip on Patty and tossed the other pistol toward her sister.

The murdered guffawed. "Now you're completely unarmed, kid!" He cawed.

"Oh please," Kid hovered above the man's head and dusted off his shoulder. "I wouldn't have stayed sane for much longer if I had been only holding Patty and not Liz as well. That's just not symmetrical."

"Why you smug, little-"

The man never finished his sentence as a bright flash of light lit up the alley for a second as a gunshot went off from behind him. Kid squinted past the light and waited for it to die down, his hands in pockets as though he were bored beyond belief. Finally, the light dissipated to reveal a blazing red soul floating lazily in the center of the alley. Patty crouched in a professional, marksman stance for an instant longer before jumping up and squealing.

"Yay! We won! We won! Kya ha! He died!" She tossed the pistol into the air and Liz took back her human form with a twirl before landing on her feet beside her little sister.

"You know, you _could _seem normal if you just stayed still and kept your mouth shut." She sighed. "And you too!" She yelled up at Kid, a good-hearted smile on her face. He ignored her and raised his chin as he lowered his skateboard to the ground beside them.

"Well that was disappointing." He sighed. "Even when we tried to drag it out, it still ended early. None of the battles recently have been any good. They're always gone within the first 2 minutes."

"Hey, don't complain!" Liz glared at him. "Unless you think it's a _good _thing if all the scum around here are skilled. Its better this way if they just go down easy."

"I just need a decent fight every once in a while. I feel bad for people like Maka and Black*Star who are _required _to do this every day." He mumbled. Then he made his way over to the soul hovering nearby. "Liz, this one's yours, right?"

"Yeah I think so." She walked over to him and Patty skipped alongside.

"Good, so you'll be even for now."

"Yeah you can rest easy tonight." The older sister commented. "Enjoy it now. You never know when you'll be going to bed next when our number of souls is uneven." She smirked.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me." He shuddered. "It eats away at me from the inside out like a swarm of bugs if the numbers aren't even." Patty and Liz giggled a bit.

Then, Kid regained his composure and marched over to the red soul and narrowed his eyes, glaring down at it.

"You said that our battle was one-on-one." He snorted. "That was quite rude of you." Then he gave a small smile, glancing quickly at the Thompson sisters. "It seems that you too, failed to acknowledge my partners." Then he grabbed the glowing orb and tossed it to Liz.

"Haha! We don't play fair!" Patty stuck her tongue out at the soul of the murderer.

"Yeah, it kind of seems unfair that we're a 3-man team. People never see it coming." Liz added with a small grin.

"That's right." Kid stepped in between them and placed on hand on each of their shoulders and smirked. "We fight dirty."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Not my best work at all, but I tried. Just something to show that Kid appreciates his partners (at least I think he does) :3**

**Please review!!**


End file.
